I was Noticed by My Kouhai
by icouldbeemo
Summary: "Little did you know, HE was happy that YOU noticed him" (Mayuzumi Chihiro x Male!Rakuzan!Reader One-shot) [This guy seriously needs more love, Is2G. AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS MAYUZUMI-SENPAI IS HOT OR WHAT!]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello humans! it is I, Leopard! LYNX is currently away, practicing his geisha dance and whatever, so Yousen No.13's update may be a little late. I won't be able to do it for him cause he doesn't trust me (little sh**) and our houses are too far from each other so I couldn't get Cougar (LYNX's Nee-chan) to help me. Eh. Whatever. Please enjoy this little reader-insert for the sexy Mayuzumi-senpai. That guy needs more love, seriously.**

* * *

"(f/n)." You turned your head reflexively too the voice that called you. Smiling you nodded at Akashi, who returned the gesture as he too took a break from the drills you had just now.

"Something up, Akashi?" You were the only one in the team, Rakuzan's basketball team, who was comfortable with Akashi, little did they know you were childhood friends with the Red Emperor. The heterochromiac Captain nodded his head.

"I might be a little preoccupied with Student Council soon, and I wish to entrust the team's training with you and Reo for that period." You hmmed for a moment before grinning and nodding.

"Sure thing! Want me to go torture some guys?" You joked. Akashi smiled a little, and turned around.

"Do as you see fit." Was his only reply, and you laughed evilly, rubbing your hands together in anticipation. Coach Shirogane blew his whistle once again, calling to attention the Rakuzan 1st string. Each member was group by their positions, so here you are, standing next to a hyper-active Hayama, and he nudged you.

"Ne, ne, (f/n)-chan. Aka-chan said we're having a new member right? Right? Do you know the newbie?" You nodded. You didn't went with Akashi to convince the 3rd year student, but you did know him from afar.

Why?

Let's say he have captured your interest. You were interested in everything about him, and that led you to the discovery of him liking light novels, which you were also fond of. Now that you think about it, it was more of a crush, actually. You grinned at the Lightning Beast.

"Yep, he's a 3rd year. Mayuzumi Chihiro." You replied. The 2nd year SF made a weird face,

"I don't remember anyone with that name..." He said. The two of you fell silent as the Coach made his announcements, and finally introduced Mayuzumi, who was to be a Power Forward. You were immediately focused on him, noting his blank eyes, beautiful silver hair, and impressive height.

"This is your newest member, Mayuzumi Chihiro, a 3rd year. Treat him respect." Whispers of confusion suddenly came from the larger group of players. A guy from the second string raised his hand,

"Um... Coach? We don't see anyone..." With that your eyebrows drew together. What? The guy was freaking 182 cm tall and YOU DON'T SEE ANYONE?!

"Are people blind? He's standing next to coach!" You exclaimed, pointing to where Mayuzumi was standing, looking at you with an alarmed face. Akashi was also looking at you with surprise, but you ignored them for now. The other members looked AGAIN and burst out into surprised yelps. You sighed,

"How in the world you didn't see him, I'll never know..." You muttered. Coach Shirogane ignored the reactions of his players,

"With introductions out of the way, let's have a little game." He called out names for the first group, which where you were placed. Mayuzumi was on the other team, to your delight. You tugged at Mibuchi's who happened to be your team captain.

"Aneki, aneki! Can I mark Mayuzumi-senpai?" You asked excitedly, and he looked confused for a moment.

"Um... Sure, (f/n)-chan. You better know what you're doing though." He said. You nodded enthusiastically and bounced on your feet as both teams lined up for the tip-off. You grinned at the other team, who had Nebuya, and you know already who will get the ball first. Coach blew his whistle, and both Centers jumped up to grab the ball. Like you expected, it went to the other team, specifically their point guard. You immediately ran to your mark, who was Mayuzumi, and prepared defense. You grinned up at him.

"Nice to meet you, Mayuzumi-senpai." You greeted, syncing with his movements as he tried to get away from you, with no luck. He made a surprised noise.

"How can you see me?" This time, you made a face at him.

"That's like asking 'where do babies come from'. Come on, with my eyes, of course!" You replied. The ball was passed to Mayuzumi, and your grin grew wider as you kept up with him, and he scowled as he cound't escape or at least shoot. He passed it back only to be intercepted by Mibuchi. The King ran to the other three-point line before any could react, and shot, earning your team's first points. You high-fived with Mibuchi as he passed by, and when you turned back to Mayuzumi to mark him again, you were surprised when he was staring at you intently. You felt your cheeks redden.

"You were that guy that left me a light novel in the roof top before, weren't you?" Now you blushed HARD. It was true though. After you found out he liked light novels, you went to your usual store, and bought one that you thought he might like. But how he found out it was you, you don't have a clue. It was his turn to smirk,

"You're not really as sneaky as you thought, just so you know." He said. At then you suddenly tripped over your own feet, but thank fully you caught yourself before hitting the floor. You heard quiet laughter as you tried to get rid of the blush on your face.

_I was noticed by senpai!_

Mibuchi noticed your red face and he moved closer to you a little,

"(f/n)-chan, you okay?" He asked, putting a hand on your forehead. You were about to say no when he suddenly gasped and turned to Coach Shirogane,

"Coach! May I sub-out (f/n)-chan! He's burning up a little!" He exclaimed. You waved your hands frantically, telling your SG senpai there's nothing to worry about when you Coach spoke.

"Well, (l/n)-kun, you should rest now. It wouldn't be good if you get sick." He said. Your shoulders slumped, and did as told. You sat down beside Akashi, who was looking at you strangely but kept silent.

_Atleast I get to watch Mayuzumi-senpai_...

**Little did you know, HE was happy that YOU noticed him.**

* * *

**I am so done! R&R people! :D**


	2. Not really a continuation

**To the lovely Yuu-san that reviewed "I was Noticed by My Kouhai",**

**GOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENGOMEN! *Keeps saying sorry that could even make Sakurai jealous***

**Thank you for the heads up though! I've added some changes and what not ****(****｡****)****ﾉ**

**And as for the 'aneki'… Gomen nasai about that but it's Reader-chan's reflex when he/she gets too excited, but if I'll make another x Reader where Reo might appear, Reader-chan will call him Mibuchi-senpai, Mibu-senpai, Reo-senpai or anything that Reo thinks is cute :3 The 'aneki' was sort of more like an internal joke between them or something like that.**

**Again thank you for the review and your time for reading it!**

**P.S: To those who read Yousen No.13,**

**LYNX mentioned that he's needing some OC's as managers for the other teams, and since he's too busy to make them himself, and Cougar is too lazy, he wants some of his readers to submit their OCs!**

**Well, if only you guys are interested :) We won't hunt you down and tie you up the tallest sycamore tree if you won't ;)**

**Well, here's le form:**

* * *

Name: (Bonus if there's also a kanji :D)

Age:(In years... Duh)

Gender:(Male/ female)

Height: (In cm and ft)

Weight: (In kg)

Birthday: (mm/dd, zodiac sign)

School: (Kinda obvious, yeah? xD)

Affiliation: (ex: manager, student council, discipline committee, etc)

Nationality: (Optional… I think….)

[Public Information]

-(Write anything that is publicly known about your OC, like his/her achievements, mannerisms/attitude, how she looks like [even better if you can draw them yourselves :D if not, just describe them reaaaaaaaaaal good and I might just be able to draw them close to how you want them. I'll try to put them up in my devianart.] generally what is obvious. If you want to add some secrets to your character, just add a "Private Information"

[Player Information}

-(Optional if your OC is a basketball player like Edasawa, it's also fine if they're not a player)

[Miscelleneous Information]

*Personal*

-(motto)

-(hobby)

-(specialty

-(Favorite food)

Abilities

(Only needed if your OC is a player)

Stats:

(Only needed if your OC is a player)

Strength:

Defense:

Stamina:

Mental Strength:

Technique:

[My favorite :D!]

Relationships

(Specify here how your OC interacts with his/her teammates, if they have any love interests, how they are related to a character, etc)

**And send your filled form (to those interested) via PM, and NOT a review, we're keeping the chosen OCs secret. We'll have to wait for the Winter Cup arc to reveal all of them! Or not, depends on Cougar and LYNX. Feel free to leave requests, also. Though I'll limit myself to first three requests for now. I'm incredibly bored….. ( ._.)**

**Ja, mata ne minna!**

**-Leopard**


End file.
